Twilight In Alice's POV
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: Set during Twilight. Who wants to know exactly what is going on in Alice's little head? --Everyone! :D Well Based on my thoughts, this is how I think Alice would've acted.
1. Chapter 1

**Category: Twilight**

**Title: Twilight In Alice's POV (not very original, but it's the truth :D)**

**Reason: Because I would LOVE to be Bella, but Alice is amazing too. She's just so... cute! :D**

**Summary: Set during Twilight. Who wants to know exactly what is going on in Alice's little head? --Everyone! :D Well Based on my thoughts, this is how I think Alice would've acted.**

**Disclaimer: I definitally don't own twilight - or midnight sun- and I take no credit for some of the quotes... I tried to base it off of Twilight and Midnight sun, and fill in the missing holes. Alice Style. :D**

* * *

I've never been able to stop myself from trying to help the ones I love.

When I first had the vision of Jasper, and felt the love that I would one day have for him, I planned my whole life into trying to find him.

Of course, it wasn't extremely difficult to find a vampire that you'd been having visions of your whole life, and knew exactly where and when you were going to meet him.

I thought back to that first day I met him, using my photographic memory to relive the past. I struggled to keep my lips from forming a smile, afraid that the others would suspect I was up to something.

I was waiting for him at a bar, well - he didn't know who I was, but I sure knew who he was. After I complained that it took him too long to find me, we instantly clicked as a couple. Words couldn't explain how perfect we were for each other.

We were soul mates of course.

Going back to the present, I focused my attention at the stressful problem at hand.

Jasper's thirst.

I, being a vampire myself, knew how much pain and burning came from the scent of human blood, but because I had saw myself as a 'vegetarian vampire' I started much earlier than Jasper. It was all too common, that feeling of an open flame torturing your throat as you tried to make it seem like you were completely fine sitting in a room with a hundred other teenagers.

Well, technically we weren't teenagers, but it wouldn't seem right to tell a person that you were over one hundred years old, and still look like you were in high school.

Back to the matter at hand, I turned my thoughts to Edward.

I could tell he was listening as I said his name in my head.

_How is he holding up?_

I let my eyes wander to Edward to gauge his reaction. I noticed his lips curved down into a slight frown, and I tried to stop myself from feeling too worried.

Jasper could read people's emotions, and was already mad that I was worried about him today.

_Is there any danger? _He shook his head slowly, and I relaxed some. Jasper shot me a look from the corner of his eye, and I tried to ignore it._Let me know if it gets too bad._

I couldn't stop my thoughts, even if they were completely foolish. I was sincerely thankful to Edward, but I knew exactly how he felt, and wished that I didn't have to rely on his mind reading powers.

It was very annoying when one of my family members wanted to know what was going to happen in the future, and I found myself wishing that I did not have that special power most of the time.

I almost panicked when Jasper's future changed dramatically. A girl, standing a table away from us, had gotten Jasper's attention.

I swallowed the venom that had started in my throat as I could feel his thirst in my vision, he was standing up, walking over to the poor girl and leaning in like he was about to drink from her-

My vision cut out quickly as I felt Edward kick Jasper's chair.

He shamefully let out a, "Sorry," to Edward, and I felt my worry for Jasper rise to the top of my attention.

"You weren't going to do anything," I whispered, my voice too fast for humans to hear, I lied for his own sake, knowing full well that if Edward hadn't stopped him, Jasper wouldn't lunged for the girl in a split second. "I could see that."

Another lie, I fought to keep my emotional composure for Jasper's sake, I saw the exact opposite.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I suggested talking fast, even for a vampire. I wanted desperately to give him some advice that would ease the pain. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

Of course he remembered. We had photographic memories, and could remember everything about everyone.

If I had a working heart in my body, It would've stopped when Jasper answered with an angry, "I know who she is."

When he turned his body away from me and towards the window, I gave up hope on the situation and let myself trust that he would be ok. I knew that he would, as of this moment, but I let go of the worry that the future could change in seconds.

I knew Jasper could feel the sadness that I was feeling right now, and to take my mind off of things, I grabbed our tray filled with untouched food and walked over to the garbage can at the front of the room.

As I walked by the tables to get there, my eyes landed on the new girl that had just arrived at school.

Isabella Swan.

The whole town was buzzing with excitement for weeks, and a month ago when I experienced the vision of her coming to town, I strangely felt like I had seen her before.

Seen meaning in a vision, not in person, of course.

For weeks I had pondered the resemblance of her in one of my other visions, but gave up after a while.

As I walked by her now though, I felt a stronger connection to her, and worked at looking forward into her future.

I was glad that the trash can was close enough that my food landed in the garbage when I experienced one of the clearest visions I had had in my life.

Bella, her skin as light as mine, was hugging me tightly. I almost let out a gasp when her eyes opened to look into mine, they were a mixture of red and amber.

How was she was a newborn vampire? And why exactly was she choosing to become a vegetarian like the rest of us?

I flashed back to the present and blinked my eyes quickly, before looking back at Isabella, her attention was on Edward at the moment.

I watched, fascinated, as Edward looked up at her, as if she had called his name, and Isabella turned her gaze away, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

There was no way…

Could she be the one Edward was missing?

I quickly changed my thoughts to the video I had watched in French 5 today, suddenly aware that Edward could've watched my whole vision, and was nervous that he would get mad at me for thinking she could fall in love with him.

_French, Alice! Think of French class…hm… French manicures?! Definitely! I definitely have to go with Rose to the mall tomorrow after our hunt._

I looked down at my nails and let out an eye roll, it was one thing to go two weeks without hunting, it was another to go two weeks without getting my nails buffed and polished.

With a quick look around me, I let my vampire speed take me out to the car so I could sit in peace without my brother bothering me by hearing my thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, kinda stupid? Maybe.**

**Let me know and Review. I've never written a Twilght story before... well I have, but not published it of course.**

**So let me know what you think, you're opinon counts. If I get enough reviews I'll update! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Twilight in Alice's POV**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight or Midnight Sun - that belongs to SM. :)**

**A/N: I know it's been forever... what... almost a year maybe? But I completely forgot about this story, and I would love to pick it back up. It's just the perfect side story, because everyone KNOWS what's going to happen, so it's not so much anticipation for the next chapter. :D**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

After I heard the warning bell for the next period, I turned off Edward's Volvo and walked into the school. Because of my size, I squeezed through all of the teenagers to get to my French class early. Also, the fact that most everyone in the hallway had a instictive feeling of fear around me, no one wanted to get too close anyways.

Rosalie was sitting in her seat already, filing her nails nonchalantly. But I could tell it was taking extreme concentration for her to keep her movements slow enough to look human. Her blond hair was perfect as usual, and I took note to ask to borrow her blazer for another day.

Her eyes flashed to mine, as soon as she noticed my presence. She could tell something was off in my dark, almost black, eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I debated whether or not to tell Rosalie. I knew she was jealous of Edward, although she never admitted it out loud, and would be furious at Bella if she thought she was Edward's potential soul mate. Rosalie already hated every human being in the world, although she had good reason to (based on her horrible experiences) , and she was sure to hate Bella instantly.

Emmett was the perfect guy for Rose, and she loved him so much more than she shows. But the fact that Edward had rejected her had gotten her bitter, and she hated when he showed even the slightest interest in a girl.

Rose snapped her finger in my face, and I let out a dramatic sigh.

"It's… It's something with Edward." I blurted out, and dropped my voice down, "But he'll get mad if I say anything. It's a vision I saw, and it's going to be hard enough for just me to keep it a secret, so I can't really tell you."

Rose huffed, turning back to her nails, "Whatever Alice. I believe you. I'm still pissed that I don't get to know though."

_Of course you are._

"That can't really be helped." I smiled. Just as I was about to tell her about our manicure trip we should take, my eyes clouded with a strong vision.

Suddenly I was seeing the inside of a science room, Biology by the looks of the bottled specimen in the cabinet against the wall. I turned my focus to the black blob that was zigzagging down the desks of students.

They were falling over... dead.

Edward was killing kids. A whole roomful, but saving Bella for last. Her brown eyes would widen in fear as his figure shadowed over her, and then he would lean down and take the blood from her neck, his eyes turning a dark red color.

I gasped and the instinct to stand came to the forefront of my mind. It was then that Rosalie quickly reached for my arm, anchoring into my seat, her movements at a blinding speed. If she had been human, I knew her face would've turned ashen white in shock.

In that one move, she could've blown our whole cover.

But as my eyes scanned the classroom, I realised everyone was either asleep, or daydreaming.

Rose turned to me, "What? What's wrong Alice?" She whispered urgently.

I opened my mouth to tell her, when all of a sudden the vision went away, and all I could see was Edward looking down at the biology table in Shame. My breath was knocked out of me, figuratively of course, from going crazed to embarrassed so quickly.

Where was Jazz when you needed him?

I checked the future one more time, and Edward was leaning as far away from the young girl as he could, holding his breath. He could do this. He was stronger than I thought. I could consider to try to get him out of class, but knew Edward would be ashamed that I had forseen his moment of shame.

"Alice?"

My eyes widened, and I knew I had to cover what was going on.

"Jasper… he almost…" I tried my best at lying, "It's a good thing Emmett was there, remind me to thank your husband."

Rosalie smiled smugly, believing the lie, and sat back down in her own chair. The teacher in front of the room kept droning on while writing on the bord. Although I didn't have Edward's power to read people's thoughts to obtain an answer, I could always use the future to learn the answer to whatever question I might be asked.

I took the moment to look into Edward's future again, but was confused at all the scenarios flashing across my vision. Edward taking her to the woods, Edward sneaking into her house.

The feel of venom flowing down my throat made it just as painful for me to sit - rooms away - even without Bella next to me. Edward's thirst and longing was stretching my control almost to the breaking point.

_I knew we should've gone hunting before school. I'm worse than Jasper._

I excused myself from class to go to the bathroom, and fought to keep myself from turning around to see if Rosalie was looking at me confusedly. Another couple images flashed in front of my eyes as I made my way out to Edward's Volvo for the second time today. Again, he was plotting how he would kill her in different scenarios.

But none of them showed him actually killing her.

Just as I heard the sound of the bell, a vision of Edward leaving class and sprinting to his car made me quickly exit his Volvo and start walking towards the school building again.

He was in such intense thought that he didn't even realize that I passed him on the staircase, and I watched him run across the parking lot with grief.

Edward was in so much pain, from what I could feel from my visions. I hated seeing anyone I loved in pain, and now, not only did I have to feel the waves of embarrassment and shame from Jasper - but also from Edward.

_Boys are **so** emotional._

As I walked towards English, I realized Edward probably didn't want me to know what happened. It was crutial that I kept my thoughts under control. Jasper was headed to the same class as me, and I found it much easier to distract my thoughts with him to focus on.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly, Edward was fine. And Bella was safe…

…for now at least.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As we all walked back to the car, I was surprised to see that Edward was no longer there. I had just heard him play a CD in his car, and didn't get a vision that he was leaving. I rolled my eyes at no one, I had spent all my energy making sure he couldn't read my thoughts that I had forgotten to monitor his future.

My hand stopped on the car door handle as another vision hit me.

Edward slamming Mrs. Cope's head into a desk? He turned around, and I could see Bella standing in the corner shaking in fright. Just as he was about to lunge for her neck, the vision cut off, leaving me stunned again.

"Alice?" Jasper touched my shoulder and sent a wave of concern my way.

"Edward… he's…" I started, then shut my mouth quickly. I could hear him walking towards the car, and jumped inside quickly. With eyes as black as coals, and rage swirling within them, Edward stared at his car with hate. Although I knew the hate was towards himself.

Emmett and Jasper looked to me with shock, and confusion. I put a finger up to my lips, showing them that it wasn't the time to be telling stories of Edward. A harsh bang echoed through the car as Edward opened the driver's door and slammed it closed.

If he didn't love this car so much, it's a good guess to say that he would've ripped the door off as he tried to open it.

He was taking deep breaths, no, more like gulps of air as he buckled himself in.

"Edward?" I exclaimed, my panic evident in my voice. I had put this off far enough, and Jasper's curiousity emmiting from his body was doubling my own.

He shook his head, and I didn't press him any further. He most likely had read my thoughts, and knew that I saw what he was going to do to Bella Swan. He looked so crushed, angry, and ashamed at all the same time.

Emmett, being the one to always break the silence let out a, "What the hell happened to you?

Edward ignored him, and I turned my attention to Jasper, who was looking at me suspiciously. I shrugged, playing it off that I didn't know.

Another vision, of Edward driving down the highway towards Canada caught me off guard.

"… You're leaving?" I whispered, my eyes could've watered if they could form tears. Edward was like an older brother to me.

"Am I?" My body shrank back at the harsh undertone to his words.

He started to change his mind in that second, and another Edward-kills-Bella vision played in my head. Oh.

I searched deeper into the vision, taking in the details of the house, and the smell of her blood-

"Stop!"

I bit my lip, "Sorry."

_I really need to hunt._

My eyes traveled to his, and I felt an overwhelming concern about the way his body was tense, jaw clenched, and eyes still on fire.

"I'll miss you." His eyes wavered for a second, "No matter how short a time you're gone."

I frowned when Emmett let out a frustrated sigh, I could tell he was already insanely bored with not knowing what was going on, "Drop us here. You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded and the car skidded to a stop. Emmett and Rosalie ran off towards the house quickly, and Jasper waited on the edge of the road for me to join him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to put a smile on my face, "You'll do the right thing. She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

As I slammed the door he let out a short and desperate, "Yes."

I knew then that it was time to leave. The others would be suspicious, and it would be good for Edward to face his decision without our thoughts pestering him.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered from beside me.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand as we started running into the forest.

"Later." I turned my head to look at him, "Right now, I need a double order of brown bear, with a side of deer."

He chuckled at my attempt at a joke, "I could go for that aswell."

.:.:.:.:.:.

"He WHAT!"

I glanced nervously at Emmett who took a hold of Rosalie's wrist, keeping her in her seat. The blond's eyes had widened, the now golden color standing out against her pale skin.

"Rose, calm down."

"Calm down? Alice, he almost just killed a whole classroom of teenagers… if we left after that, don't you think it'd look more than suspicious?" Her eyes were wide with anger as she struggled against Emmett's grip, "I should go find him and knock the living-"

"No!"

Everyone grew silent at the sound of Esme's shout , and Rose sat back into her seat. A feeling of both fear and uncertainty swept through the room, Esme wasn't a very angry person - but when it came to her family, she was intent on protecting them no matter the circumstances.

"No one will hurt Edward." Esme said slightly quieter, "Alice, there must be some reason why he would do this."

"Well… her blood is like… a magnetic force. He can't run away from it. All my visions of the future include Bella in them." I let a small smile ghost my lips, "And I think she might be the woman Edward has been looking his whole life for."

"Are you serious?" Rose grumbled as Esme glowed with joy.

"When will this happen?" Jasper's smile was sincere.

I shrugged, "I can't tell just yet. It's all going to have to deal with when he'll finally realize that he IS in love with her."

"She's the girl from all the vision's you've had?" Esme whispered questionably. She was beyond ecstatic from the news.

"I think so."

My eyes shot over to Rose who rolled her eyes, "She's ugly Esme. And completely boring."

Esme frowned, her face stern "Rosalie I think you and Emmett should go hunt."

"But we just went-"

"C'mon Rose." Emmett pulled his wife out of the room despite her protests. A few moments later, they had ran too far away for anyone to hear Rose's protests and complains about how much she hated Bella.

Jasper rolled his eyes at them, "Thank god I don't have to pull you around like that, Alice."

I giggled and sat down in my chair. "I don't think Bella will be a problem either."

"She's going to be great for him. She's not ugly Esme, I mean, she's no Alice, but then again - no one could overachieve Alice." Jasper smiled coyly.

"Bribery isn't going to get you anything Jazz."

"I can only hope."

As I laughed at his joke, I tried to search into the future again. What I saw amazed me.

Bella, her hair twirled into a beautiful updo with a lace veil pinned on top. And the dress she had on was definitely antique, but looked beautiful on her. My eyes flickered around the room, realizing with shock that it was our house. A second later, my vision took in the rows of people all standing in front of their seats, divided into rows.

Edward was standing at the front of the alter, a huge grin on his face.

I tried to stop the gasp that left my lips, noticing in the back of my mind that Jasper had put a comforting had on my shoulder.

Bella was going to marry Edward!

Well... possibly.

My smile grew as I snapped back to reality and raced up the stairs, my feet barely touching the ground.

The telephone could not ring any slower as I waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Bonjour."

I giggled softly and put on my best french accent, "Bonjour Madame."

"Would you prefer English?" The woman asked, in a slightly choppy voice.

"I would. And I have a question for your boss."

Alice could hear the woman sighing over the phone, "She's not in at the moment-"

"My name is Alice Cullen, and I'm sure you do not want to keep me waiting."

"Oh! Miss. Cullen, of course!" She cursed under her breath in French as she connected Alice's call to the leader of the design house.

Alice twirled the cord of the phone in her hand around her finger. She had enlisted the help of one of her good friends, Henrietta Guivere a few years back to make a specific wedding dress that she had seen in countless visions. She knew, because of it's repetitivness, it was an important piece of the future.

And the future isn't always so reliable, and dresses need time to make.

"Ahh, Alice, what a pleasure!" Henrietta grinned over the telephone, her voice still the same as it had been before, not a day older. And Alice knew, based on fact, that the famous designer also did not _look_ a day older.

"It's been too long, Henrietta." Alice chirped over the line, "But remember that favor I asked you? I'm going to need it brought to the front of your attention."

The beautifully elegant wedding dress that Bella had worn in her visions, she was sure that all of her previous visions had indeed been Bella, had been carefully hand drawn, cut, and sewn over the past fourty years.

How could Bella ever repay her?

She was going to be the best sister _ever_.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Let me know what you thinkk :)**


End file.
